The present invention concerns a timepiece comprising a mechanism for setting the hands via direct action of the pull-out piece on a motion-work intermediate wheel, said mechanism allowing a rocking bar to be omitted as a result of the particular configuration of said pull-out piece.
The invention concerns more particularly an analogue display watch fitted with such a hand setting mechanism.
In order to carry out the disengagement of a motion-work intermediate wheel and conversely, the engagement or meshing thereof in order to perform hand setting, various mechanisms have been proposed.
For example, Swiss patent No 583 933 discloses a mechanism wherein the disengagement of an intermediate wheel, held in a meshed position by a resilient tongue, is obtained via the action of a conical shoulder at the end of the winding stem on the end of the intermediate wheel shaft.
In other more common solutions, the movement imparted to the winding stem allows actuation of a pull-out piece which acts on an intermediate mobile element, generally formed by a rocking bar one arm of which causes the disengagement or meshing of an intermediate wheel with the motion-work wheel. This principle has given rise to numerous alternatives. By way of example, Swiss patent No 613 588 may be cited, wherein the disengaged position, also called the neutral position, or the meshed position for hand setting, is obtained via the vertical displacement, i.e. perpendicular to the general plane of the watch, of a sliding pinion by means of a bent strip acting as a rocking bar in a plane perpendicular to the general plane of the watch, said strip being itself acted upon by an arm of the pull-out piece which is controlled by the hand setting stem.